


Sammy

by FankayArt



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anti is CRAZY, Character Death, Chase doesn't care anymore, Child Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Heavy Drinking, Might add more chapters, NOT a good Anti, the beginning is really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FankayArt/pseuds/FankayArt
Summary: Chase finds his only child, Sam, dead. Killed before any of the egos could help him.Chase seems to lose all hope... but with his mind set on revenge, he seeks out Anti with Jackie and Marvin's help.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Sammy

  
  


Tears began to stream down his face. All he could do… was stare.

His boy… his little boy…

Footsteps came up behind him, but he didn't bother to look and see who it was. His eyes were stuck to the body in front of him. Lifeless… staring right back. He never wanted it to be like this… why wasn't him? God… why couldn't it have been him… 

Quiet whimpers began to escape his mouth, his legs gave out beneath him and he fell to his knees. He hoped it was just a trick, an illusion… a nightmare. Some fucking hellish nightmare he could escape. Something, anything just… please… he was so young…

Chase crawled over to his son and tried to shake him awake. He knew very well that wasn't going to work, but he prayed it would. He hoped that his Sammy would sit up and smile like nothing happened. That it was all some trick.

“S-Sam..? S-Sammy…” His voice cracked, trying to wake his little boy up. His hand was getting covered in blood as he tried desperately to shake him awake.

But Sam wasn't getting up. He wasn't breathing at all.

The large gash cut into the child’s throat had killed him a long while ago. Not to mention other scars, and the fact that… _pieces_ of him were missing. Some of his hair, an eye… random _pieces_ that the demon cut into him and stole. Chase hated that. He _hated_ it. It made his blood boil to think anyone… any _thing_ could do something like that. It made him sick trying to think if they were taken before or after… did Sam have to suffer through that? Were they a _trophy_ to the fucking demon?! What sick… demented…

He flinched as a hand was placed upon his shoulder, followed by a very quiet, “Chase… we… we need to leave…”

Chase began shaking his head, “No… _no,_ nonono… no please… please help him, please _please-”_ He cried, reaching his shaky hand to place upon Sam’s cold cheek. He swallowed hard, letting more tears fall.

More footsteps came up the stairs, followed by a shaky gasp.

“Please you have to help him, please he can't… he can't be…”

“Chase.”

“No… _no…”_ He tried to ignore them. He didn't care that he was in danger. He cared about his son. He cared about Sam. The Sam he loved, the little boy he'd play with, the little boy he missed. The little boy he was going to take to the park this weekend. His _child_ … the sweet little boy that he would try every day to visit… the little boy that… that he'd never see again… he would never see that sweet little smile… ever again...

“Chase please… we need to-” Another voice sounded, but it was cut off, and went silent. He could hear someone else in the room sniffling quietly.

Chase slowly curled his arms around Sam, and tears kept filling up in his eyes. He took shaky breaths as he sobbed, gently resting the boy’s head to his heart. His eyes closed as he pulled his son close, holding onto his child one last time.

And he screamed.

  
  


—

  
  


“Chase?”

Nothing sounded from underneath the blankets. There was no movement in the slightest besides the faint rising and lowering to Chase’s breathing. The doctor let out a quiet sigh, “... Lunch is ready. If you want some.” His eyes drifted back up to the bed, hoping for some movement.

Chase didn't move. Henrik just sighed and turned to leave, gently closing the door behind him with a click.

The father laid still. He was awake, just staring at his pillow with puffy eyes. His head hurt. He felt like he had no more tears left to cry. He felt awful… and if he wasn't careful he knew he'd throw up the tiny bit of food he had left in his stomach from last night. Already, he could just taste it… and he'd rather pull himself out of bed than have to clean up vomit on the floor.

Slowly he sat himself up, rubbing at his red eyes before moving his hand up to rub at his head. He let out a loud sigh, looking around at his room for a moment before slowly standing himself up.

A wave of dizziness suddenly overcame him as he stood up. Still, he forced himself out the door and down the hall until he reached the bathroom. He fell to his knees, and vomited into the toilet. He heaved out as much as he could for the next ten minutes, before reaching up and flushing it. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as his throat stung. It hurt… it fucking hurt.

He rinsed out his mouth the best he could, with water and mouthwash, but the taste of bile still lingered on his tongue. He hoped lunch could help get rid of it in some way, so he walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Each ego greeted him as he walked in, but the most Chase could give in return was a tired smile. It wasn't hard to see the others were worried about him. Henrik himself knew very well if he hadn't taken Chase’s gun from him, he wouldn't have made it to the next morning that night.

It made some of them wonder if it was even right. To force him to stay alive.

But Jackie’s argument always stayed in their mind.

Life is going to break you in the worst ways, but there is still happiness you can find. It's still there, and the people you look forward to seeing when you pass aren't going anywhere. So live. For them.

Chase hardly believed in an afterlife, but at this point, he really _really_ wished he did. He wanted to see Sam again… in this life or another.

Chase had zoned out the conversation between the others as he had been in the kitchen getting his plate, but his interest was suddenly peaked at the mention of ‘Anti’.

“-Anti keeps his shit. I think he's hiding in a warehouse downtown and I'm investigating tonight.” Jackie said, trying to be quiet with Chase around, but the father had heard him anyways.

“Always go with backup.” Henrik reminded, “Never _ever_ go alone. Take Marvin vith you.”

Marvin nodded, and looked over at Jackie as he spoke up, “I wish I could take more of you but…”

“Don't vorry about it Jackie. It's a quick in and out mission, yes?”

The hero nodded, “Yeah, that's the plan. See what he's hiding-”

“Take me with you.”

The sudden stern tone made the egos all turn to look at Chase, who had set his plate down and was now staring at them. His hair was still messy, his eyes red from crying, and heavy bags under his eyes made him look like he was ready for murder.

And he was, after everything Anti had taken from him.

“Chase…” Jackie glanced at the others before looking back at him, “You… you need to rest. Please.”

“Take. Me. With. You.” Chase repeated, his eyes squinting into a glare.

“No.” Henrik said sternly, glaring right back, “You can hardly stand. You barely eat, you barely sleep. _You_ haven't taken care of yourself enough to ensure you will be ready enough for a mission. You are staying _here_ vith _me._ Doctor’s. Orders.”

Jackie, Marvin, and Jameson all stared at Henrik. What he said was true but… they didn't think he'd be so direct about it. But at this point, that would be all that could get through to Chase. Their eyes all looked back up at the father.

Just to see tears rolling down the man's face.

“Do I look like I'm asking..?” He said shakily, “I don't care if I make it out. That's the fucking point…”

They all looked between each other again.

“ _Please…_ ” Chase begged, “Please let me go with you… I need… I need to get my mind off things.”

“... okay Chase…” Jackie said quietly, which earned a glare from Henrik, “... but don't do anything reckless. Don't jeopardize the team.”

“Thank you… I won't. I promise.”

—

  
  


Chase remained quiet the entire trip, which kept Jackie and Marvin on edge. They could sense Chase was ready to snap. He was practically begging for it, running into a situation like this without weapons and a heart full of rage.

But, they kept moving forward, and eventually ended up at exactly where they needed to be. Marvin’s teleportation spell had been a bit further from the goal than anticipated, but it was better than an hour long drive. Jackie didn't think he or Chase could sit still for that long.

“This is the place…” Jackie said, looking up at the large worn down warehouse. The place was completely dark from the outside, and seemingly abandoned… definitely looked like somewhere Anti would hide.

“I'll be decoy.” Chase stated bluntly, ready to push open the door when Jackie stopped him.

“What did I say about jeopardizing the team?” He spoke through gritted teeth, holding a firm grip onto Chase’s arm.

“It's not you in danger. Catch the demon off guard.”

“You think he won't notice something is off?”

Chase squinted at him, “No, actually. I think it's safe to say he'd think I was here for revenge.”

Chase didn't bother to look up at the hero’s face. He could tell he was giving him a look of pity.

Chase took the chance to yank his arm away the moment the hero’s grip loosened, and rushed inside.

“Chase-!” Jackie whispered, ready to grab Chase’s arm again when Marvin stopped him and dragged him towards another side of the building with a window to peek in.

“Marvin!” Jackie said in a harsh whisper, to which Marvin hushed him.

“Neither of us are stopping him, so let's at least use this to our advantage.”

“That's _fucked_ up.”

“If we all went in at once it would be a death trap. Anti finds it… fun... to keep Chase alive. He wouldn't actually kill him.” He peeked into the window, watching Chase walk around, “... I'm pretty sure at least.”

“We are _not_ gambling his life-”

“Jackie, _he’s_ gambling his life. Not us. We warned him and he's doing it anyways.” Jackie just grumbled at that, glaring in through the window.

“Any sign of trouble and we are rushing in.”

“That's the plan, Jackaboy.”

The father looked around at the crumbling concrete walls, and trash littered around the place. There was a large open area on one half, and a first and second floor on the other half, with the second floor overlooking the ground by a metal fence. It was rather large, and completely dark… except for a strange green glow coming from upstairs. It was… surprisingly lacking in electronics though. No monitors for the demon to hop from, or screens… didn't Jackie say this was his base of some kind?

A flash of green whizzed by Chase, the pixels solidifying behind him instantly. He wasn't given time to turn around as the creature let out maniacal laughter, followed by a knife suddenly aimed at his head.

Glass shattered as a blast of magic flung the knife away, followed by another aimed at the creature. It hit with a loud crackling noise, and the demon let out an ear splitting screech as the magic tore away at the pixels he was made of.

Jackie quickly followed through, aiming a fist at the Anti’s head as they were dazed. His fist smacked into the demon’s skull and the glitch quickly tried to back away. The demon’s hands were ready to raise themselves up, a red glow starting to come from his fingertips as the others stared in horror. Jackie was about to follow through with more punches when he heard-

**BANG.**

A gun cocked and shot again. And again. Reloading, and shooting. More bullets filled the demon’s head, and Chase didn't stop. He kept shooting, and shooting until his target had fallen over onto the ground.

There was a long moment of silence between them as black blood slowly seeped out of the demon’s head. Even on the ground and wounded, small fits of giggles escaped the demon’s mouth. Chase scowled at the noise, shooting a few more times until he was silent.

“... I thought Henrik took your gun?” Jackie asked quietly, looking back at Chase.

“No. I've just been waiting for that.” Chase gave a blank stare at the body before him. He slipped the gun back into his belt and turned to begin walking upstairs, “Let's hurry before he heals. We don't have long.”

Marvin and Jackie exchanged worried glances before following him up.

Upstairs were tubes filled with a green glowing liquid. Some were small, the size of a thermos. Some the sizes of buckets… and one was especially large, spanning at least three meters tall. Jackie let out a scoff at the sight, and the other two looked at him in confusion.

“Son of a bitch… he’s trying to replicate my powers. That's… that's gotta be what this is, I know that green glow from anywhere.” Jackie muttered, walking closer, “How the fuck… did he do this?”

“Maybe there's records.” Chase looked up at the glass containers keeping the green glowing substance inside. It strangely reminded him of a lava lamp.

“It seems to give off an aura as well… this has magic bound to it…” Marvin walked over and placed a hand on the glass, looking inside. He squinted at the foggy mixture, trying to get a better look at it.

What he didn't expect was an eye to float up from inside the glass.

_Hi!_

Marvin screamed, retrieving his hand away from the glass and falling backwards, landing on his back as he pushed himself away. Jackie and Chase rushed over to help him up, then stared at the eye floating around in the mysterious liquid. 

Did… did that thing talk?

_Hi uncle Marvin! Hi uncle Jackie!_

This eye was speaking to them… in their heads. It knew them, and it's voice sounded… familiar.

Chase hesitated for a moment… he stared.

Slowly, he walked up to the large container, placing his hand against the glass. Tears were already pricking the corners of his eyes at the sound of that voice. He _knew_ that voice… he knew it by heart.

“... Sam..?”

_Hi daddy!_

The little eye squinted happily and spun around in circles happily.

“Sammy, is that really you..?” A part of Chase wondered how it was possible. How and why… how he was stuck like this… _why_ he was stuck like this, but another part was just so happy he could hear his son’s voice again.

_It’s me, dad! I knew you'd come back for me! I told the mean man you would!_

“Yeah…” Chase’s voice broke as he rested his head against the glass, “Of course… I'd never ever leave you… _never_ …”

A tear fell down his cheek, and a part of him never wanted to leave. He feared this was a dream… or nightmare. Or some strange mixture of both.

Marvin looked around the room for something to use, settling on a small container nearby that had a tiny amount of the substance still in it. The magician grabbed it, pressed the cap off and poured the rest out, watching it sizzle on the ground with a wince. Alright… must be some kind of acid..? Sam seemed fine though…

He thought it was best not to question it yet. His eyes traveled up to look at the top of the larger container Sam was in.

Marvin turned to Jackie and handed the small empty container to him, “Get Sam, and we are getting out of here.”

“How do we know it's…” Jackie paused for a moment, but on the inside he could sense it was Sam too. The reactions were genuine, it sounded like him too. The situation was so… messed up. This felt like something the demon would do. Some kind of experiment, just to see how they would react. Another way to fuck with Chase… as leverage.

So after a long sigh, he flew up onto the top of Sam’s container and pulled open the hatch on top. He scooped up some of the green liquid with the open container, and waited as Sam swam up and into it. Jackie then sealed both of the containers off, and floated down with the container in hand.

His eyes travelled down to Sam that swam around inside. He still wasn't sure how to take the situation, and he knew Chase wasn't sure either… but a part of him was happy the boy was alright. In, whatever strange way of alright this was.

“You okay in there?” Jackie asked, tilting his head as he looked down at the little eye, resting in the glowing green liquid.

_Mhm!_

“Okay…” Jackie then glanced at Chase, and noticed how fidgety he was getting. The father was worried… worried, and happy and confused all at the same time.

Jackie let out another quiet sigh, “... let's head home. We need to get out of here.”

“On it.” Marvin said, and his hands began to glow. Wisps of light began to surround them where they stood, and almost immediately, they had vanished.

They didn't stay long enough to hear the strained, echoed cackling that came from below.

  
  


—

  
  


“Sam is… alive.”

“How is zhat possible? Ve… saw his body.”

“Yeah he's… he's not in his body.”

Jackie had a hard time telling Henrik and Jameson about the news. Especially since Chase had already retreated to his room with him to let Sam get some rest. They weren't able to see him just yet, and Jackie telling the story was… it was hard to believe. Some of the egos found it morbid to trap a child in a form like that, but some found it to be a blessing. That maybe, they could even try to revive him with this. His soul was still there. He was _alive._

But for now, they left him be. They didn't want to risk anything, not so soon. Chase wouldn't even let them if they tried.

_Dad? Daaad. Wake up!_

Chase flinched at the sudden voice whispering in his head. He squinted as he tried to remember if the night before was a really convincing dream, or-

_Dad, I'm hungry…_

Nope. It was real.

Chase smiled to himself before saying, “Hi hungry, I'm dad.”

_Daaaaad!_

He hummed to himself happily before pushing himself up out of bed, rubbing his eyes to look at the little container he had set on his desk, “Sorry Sammy… I don't know what you can eat anymore… I'm not sure if you can.”

_I think I can! Just let me out!_

“Let you… out?” Chase repeated, “... is that safe? Will you be okay..?”

_Yeah! Mr.Anti let me out all the time… he wasn't very nice about it though… he liked to chase me a lot._

Chase was going to kill Anti for that. _Again._

“Then… do you need to be in there at all?”

_I don't think so! He just kept me in here so I wouldn't run off…_

“Oh… I'm so sorry buddy, you should've said something and I would have let you out sooner.” Chase shuffled over in his bed a bit to reach his desk, reaching for the container. He wondered how an eye could _run off_ , but decided not to question it. He pressed onto the button on the top, watching the lid pop off before removing it.

Chase reached his hand out a bit and was about to scoop out Sam, but remembered that the substance acted like an acid… he would probably burn his hand if he tried. He hoped Sam himself wasn't the same… but he would gladly hold onto his son even if it did hurt him.

Though it didn't seem like he needed to pull Sam out at all, as the little eye leapt out of the liquid and began to float. Chase watched in surprise as the eye flew over and curled up on his shoulder. The father paused for a moment before he looked back down at the container, being sure to close it.

_Yay!_

“You can... fly?”

_Mhm! I have superpowers like uncle Jackie now! Isn't that cool?_

“That's _so_ cool.” Chase said with a smile and some chuckles, looking for a place to keep the liquid as Sam talked. He settled on keeping it in his closet, closing the door before walking out of his room. The conversation turned from Jackie, to superpowers, to Anti...

_Mr. Anti... wasn't very nice to me..._

“I know…” Chase said softly, walking down the stairs, “It's why we did everything we could to get you back. You're safe here now.”

_Where’s mommy?_

Chase stopped halfway down the stairs. He wasn't quite sure what to say… he knew Anti would kill her dead. Sam… Sam was someone he was close to. He loved Sam. But Stacy? He doubted she would ever come back. Anti likely wouldn't use up any energy to revive someone like her. It was harsh to think of it that way, but it was the truth.

In all honesty, Chase fully believed if she was alive, she wouldn't have accepted Sam the way he was now anyways. Saying it was his fault that their child was “some fucked up creature”. In some small part of him, for that exact reason, he was glad that she was dead.

But he'd never admit it.

“Sammy… uhm…” Chase paused for a moment, “... she's… I don't… think she's coming back.”

_What do you mean?_

The way Sam turned to face him as he rested on his shoulder weighed Chase’s heart with sorrow. He didn't want to tell him… but waiting wasn't good. It never was.

“... she's… you're gonna be staying with me from now on, okay..? I'm gonna take care of you. All of us are gonna take care of you.” He held his breath as he waited for Sam’s answer.

_I get to stay with you guys? Yay! We can all play games right? And watch movies together??_

He let out a sigh, but it wasn't one of relief. He didn't understand… and a part of him hoped Sam wouldn't be too upset once he figured out she was really gone. Stacy never did treat Sam right to begin with… but she would never let Sam go.

He nodded, starting to walk down the stairs again, “... yeah… yeah! Of course…” He smiled as Sam cheered, but it faded with guilt. 

Chase turned and walked into the kitchen, surprised that the other egos weren't there. Was it really that late?

He checked the time on the microwave, and it was fairly early. Around ten. Perhaps Jackie and Marvin were sleeping in a bit after what happened the night before. Or Marvin was in his room studying.

He wanted to apologize… for how he acted, but that could come later. Sam was still hungry.

“Hm… I'm not sure what would be good for you.” Chase mumbled, opening up the pantry, “Let's get you a little snack first, okay?”

_Cookiessss. Cookies,cookies-_

“ _Not_ cookies, you are gonna get... a banana.”

_Aw man… cookies after?_

There was a short pause, “... fine, cookie after.” Sam cheered happily, which made Chase smile again.

He pulled the peel down and broke off a piece at the top, holding it out for Sam. The little eye bounced up to begin floating, then eased over to the piece and landed on it. The food seemed to just get… absorbed into him.

“That's… new.” Chase heard Sam’s laugh at his surprise, and he began to laugh with him.

_Okay... I'm full._

“Already?” Chase asked as Sam circled back around to land on Chase’s shoulder. Though, it make sense. Sam was tiny, and he gave him a piece that was half the size of him. He looked down and began eating the rest of it, “Alright, you can have your cookie later.”

_Cookies!_

“ _Later_ , don't need you to stuff yourself.” Chase teased, throwing away the peel once he was finished.

_Aw… but cookies!_

“Don't worry, the cookies won't go anywhere.” He assured, turning to walk into the living room. He sighed and fell back onto the couch, looking over at Sam who was still resting on his shoulder.

It was so strange. It was so, so weird, but Chase wasn't going to let that show. He was happy Sam was here, human or not.

He wouldn't treat him any different no matter what he was.

“What do you wanna watch?”

_Teen Titans!_

Chase laughed as he picked up the remote, starting to search for Teen Titans, “Jackie would be proud.”

_Teen Titans is cool! Superheroes are so awesome. Maybe… maybe I could be Jackie’s sidekick!_

“Jackaboy and Sam? Sounds good to me.” Chase leaned back into the couch with a smile spreading across his face again as he relaxed.

_Yeah! I wanna go on missions with him!_

Chase’s eyes shot open again, “No, no no, no missions. You're not going on any missions, Sammy.”

_But daaad, I have superpowers! I know Jackie goes on superhero missions!_

“Just because you have superpowers doesn't mean you're ready for missions. Who told you about our missions-?”

“Chase, who are you talking to?” Henrik asked, rubbing at his eyes. As he walked in, his eyes wandered over to the little eye that rested on Chase’s shoulder. He looked down at it with surprise, “Is zhat-”

_Hi Henry!_

The doctor flinched as the sound of Sam’s voice echoed in his head, “Vhat zhe fuck-!”

“Language!” Chase snapped, Sam starting to giggle.

“... sorry… uhm, iz zhat... Sam?”

_Yeah, it's me!_

“But how? How are you…” He walked over, resting his hands on the back of the couch. He hadn't got the chance to see Sam yet, he only heard about it from Marvin and Jackie. But seeing it… was something else entirely. It was weird, and still was to see a single eye in place of a little boy.

But it sounded like Sam was fine, and happy, so he did his best not to let it show how concerned he was.

“Anti.” Chase answered quietly, “... not sure how he did it yet.”

“Ah…” Henrik hesitated before gently giving Sam a gentle pat on the top of his head. Head? Eye? It was all the same, “Vell, ve are glad you are… okay…”

_I'm better than okay! I even got superpowers!_

“Oh?” Henrik walked around the couch, sitting beside Chase who was smiling brightly, “Let's see zhem.”

Sam squinted happily and began bouncing on Chase’s shoulder. One bounce, and another… until he suddenly began to float up and around them. He began to fly around even faster. Doing loops, and little tricks, and moving around the room. He circled around their heads and flew around the livingroom a bit before landing back onto Chase’s shoulder. Chase let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding as Sam landed safely.

_Tada!_

“Incredible… much like Jackie, hm?”

_Yeah! Do you think I could be his sidekick?_

“Oh, I don't know…” Henrik hummed, a smirk showing on his face as he rubbed at his chin. After a moment of thinking, he said, “I think you'd be the _perfect_ sidekick.”

_So I can go on missions!_

“No missions!” Chase and Henrik said simultaneously.

  
  


—

  
  


The first day had come to an end.

As much as Chase was craving a drink, he put it aside best he could. He didn't need it… he could do fine without it for a while, and he would. For Sam.

He thought about trying to quit, but that was a distant thought considering how bad it had gotten. He barely made it the entire day without trying to reach for a glass.

But Sam was always there with him. He couldn't do that… not in front of Sam…

As Chase got ready for bed rubbing at his eyes in front of the mirror, Sam floated over next to him. The eye then turned to face the mirror, and stopped. He stared at himself. He didn't say anything at all, just stared.

“... Sam, are you okay bud?” Chase asked, looking up at him with a hint of concern in his voice.

_I look so… weird._

The waver in Sam’s voice caused Chase to look up from what he was doing. The father quickly finished washing off his face before looking at Sam, then back in the mirror. He smiled at him, looking at their reflections, “I think you look awesome. The best sidekick anyone could have… you could be your own superhero! Busting villains, and sneaking around the bad guys.” Chase smiled as Sam let out a happy giggle. The father dried off his face with a towel before walking back to his room. He fell back onto his bed, turning on his side as Sam curled up on the pillow next to him.

_… hey Dad?_

“What is it Sammy?”

_Can I be your sidekick?_

Chase let out a quiet laugh, “Yeah… yeah of course…” He said, giving Sam a gentle pat on the head. His hand then moved to the side, gently caressing him with his thumb, “I'd love that.”

_We are gonna be the best team!_

“We sure are…” Chase couldn't stop smiling, looking down at Sam. His little boy. Before he could stop it, a few tears slowly fell down his face.

_Dad, what's wrong?_

“Nothing, Sam…” He said, being as gentle as he could to pull Sam closer. He held him close to his heart. It was the closest he could get to giving his son a hug. And as much as that hurt him, another part of him was so, so grateful that his boy was still here. That he could hear his voice. That he was alive and here with him. That they could still _possibly_ bring him back.

“I’m just so… so happy you're okay…”

He took a shaky breath as he tried to hide his tears, gently resting the small eye to his heart. His eyes shut as he pulled his son close, holding onto his child once again. Sam slowly let his eye close, happily curled up and warm next to his father.

And Chase smiled.

“I will always love you.”

_I love you too, dad..._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I might add more chapters to this?? We will see ♡


End file.
